Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mirror driving device which includes a mechanism for driving a mirror at high speed.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick-return mirror mechanism of a single-lens reflex camera moves a main mirror and a sub mirror into and out of an optical path from an imaging optical system (imaging optical path) at high speed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-175920 discusses bringing the mirrors into contact with stoppers arranged in a mirror box to position the mirrors at predetermined stop positions in the imaging optical path, thereby guiding light to a viewfinder optical system and a focus detection unit.